Freddie's Last Choice
by TeenageVampyre
Summary: Carly asks the question everyone wants to know the answer to . Post iLove You . Seddie !
1. It's Smoothie Time !

**Freddie's last choice .**

**AN : So I know I should be finishing my other stories , but I just can't get focused . Sorry . I promise I will try to update soon .**

_Ok , so a week after iLove You , Sam , Carly and Freddie are on the fire escape . When Sam heads off to Groovy Smoothie , Carly tries to make Freddie ask Sam to get back together . Freddie knows that if he chooses Sam he'll never be able to leave her to head of to the college he was pre-accepted to . But if he chooses college , what are the chances of him finding someone as perfect for him as Sam ? This is Freddie's Last Choice ._

***General POV***

It had been one week since those fateful words were spoken . Since Seddie had disappeared into the unknown once again . It had also been one week since Sam and Freddie decided to show Carly their favorite spot . It had - much to the relief of Spencer - become their new hang-out . The fire-escape had heard so many discussions , but this was one of the best . It was a calm evening as they sat there in the chairs Spencer had made (and caught fire to) chatting as usual . Sam and Freddie had fallen easily back into friendship , even though occasionally when Carly left the room there was an awkward silence . Sam stood suddenly and said "I want a smoothie . Give me some money Fredducini ." Freddie handed over the money immediately almost expecting . As if he knew Sam would want something . Sam smiled and stepped out of the fire-escape . As soon as she was out of ear-shot , Carly laughed .

***Carly's POV***

I laughed even harder when I saw the confused look on Freddie's face . He looked at me as if I were insane . Ok , so you think I'm insane ? Well . I'm not okay ? Its just , whenever Sam needs something , Freddie always has it . Anything . From ham to soup . From money to a hairbrush . Freddie has it . What makes it better is that Freddie is so obviously still in love with Sam and Sam is so obviously in love with Freddie , together they just seeth sexual tension . So when Sam left to get smoothies with Freddie's money , I just had to ask him the question that had been boiling away at the back of my head for the whole week . "So?"

"So what ?" Freddie said .

"Sooo... When are you and Sam getting back together ?"

**AN : Oooohh ! Cliffhangers ! I hate these things but they are so fun to write ! Sorry people . I will try to update soon but I'm going to try to focus on my larger stories . Oh what the heck ? I'll write another chapter now . Well maybe not now to you because I might've written it by the time you see it and then ... Oh you get what I mean . Oh ! Here is a great paradox for you : This sentence is a lie .**

**Well if it is a lie then its the truth and then its not a lie which means the sentence isn't true which means its the truth which means ...**

**Review Please ! **

**Reviews are like Seddie moments . Amazing , beautiful and perfect .**


	2. Thinkin' of her

**Freddie's last Choice**

**AN : I'm back ! Here is the second chapter . Hope you guys like it !**

***Freddie's POV***

I almost choked when Carly asked me that . "What ? Why would you ask that ? Has Sam said something ?" I spluttered over my lemonade . Maybe Sam had told Carly that she wanted to get back together , maybe she wanted me to make the first move . Carly just smiled at me and said "No , Sam hasn't said anything . And I just wanted to know , since you two are practically ready to jump each other ." Seeing what must be the semi-shocked , semi-guilty expression on my face , she continued "I see it on your faces , in your eyes especially . With Sam its just the way she acts around you . With slightly more ... Daffodility ." (AN : Woah , my predictive text did not like that word !) "Its so obvious Freddie ." Was is really that obvious ? Of course I still liked Sam , still loved her I should say . She was my first kiss and my first real love . But did she really like me back ? I couldn't be sure . Did I want to get back together ? Duh ? I don't even know why we broke up . When Sam said she didn't think we 'clicked' , my heart broke . I just had to say it .

_*Flashback*_

"Oh well ." Sam said , leaning against the wall . There was a silence . Until the elevator dinged . That one sound that was supposed to separate Sam and Freddie forever . Sam stepped out , about to walk away when Freddie said the three words that changed both their lives , "I love you ." She was ecstatic , inside she was screaming with joy . But Sam reined it in and managed to just raise her eyebrow and say - rather breathlessly - "I love you too ."

**AN : Aww just had to have a flashback in there . Ok so the question still hasn't been answered but it will be (partly) in the next chapter , entitled : 'Back to the Question , Freddie Benson' . See ya'll soon .**

**Review please .**

**Reviews are like Seddie kisses .**

**Highly hoped for , very popular and chest convulsion causing . (for me anyway . I very nearly had to be taken to hospital after iLove You came out !)**


	3. Back to the Question , Freddie Benson

**Freddie's Last Choice .**

**AN : So here it is , 'Back to the Question , Freddie Benson .' Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>*Carly's POV*<strong>

I could tell that Freddie was off in his own little world . And from the look in his eyes he was thinking about Sam . I let him have a few minutes then snapped my fingers in his face to get him back to the real world . "Freddie ? Hello ? Anybody there ?" He finally looked at me , and I sighed . Poor Freddie , poor , helpless , totally in love with Samantha Puckett , Freddie . "So? Are you going to answer my question ? When are you and Sam going to get back together ?" Freddie looked as if he was either going to cry or puke . I hoped for the former (I was wearing my new silver Doc Martini's (AN : Copyright !)) But instead he just said "I don't know if we will Carls , I mean , be serious . Even if Sam does want to get back together , I've been pre-accepted to an Ivy League College . I'm leaving in 2 months . I can't start a relationship knowing that it can't go anywhere ." I was shocked at him . He never gave up , on anything . Especially not Sam . Never Sam . So why now ? Why couldn't he try ? "Fredward Benson , that is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard . Sam is perfect for you and visa versa . Why can't you stay with her while we're at college ? Why is that such hard thing ?" He looked freaked by what I had just said . But I knew it had to be done . If Freddie gave up on Sam , Sam would give up on everything . She couldn't live without him . They balanced each other . Ying and Yang .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So ? How did I do ? Too short ? As you've probably guessed the next chapter is going to be entitled 'The Ying to her Yang' and Sam's back ! Yay !<strong>

**Review Please .**

**Reviews are like Seddie Hugs .**

**Cute , Aww - Causing and Brilliant Chapter enders . (Wink wink . ;)) **


	4. The Ying to her Yang

**Freddie's Last Choice**

**AN : So I'm a bit stuck on what to do with this story . So forgive me if this chapter sucks . Any ideas would be greatly appreciated .**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Freddie and Carly were snapped out of their thoughts by (ironically) the person they were both thinking about . Sam hopped over the wall that made the window to the fire-escape and announced "Smoothies for all !" Seeing the blank look on both Carly and Freddie's faces Sam walked around to where Fredwardo was sitting and poked him , hard . Freddie finally came too and when he saw Sam he jumped .

**Freddie's POV**

I jumped when I saw Sam's face only about 3 inches away from mine . We hadn't been this close since that night in the elevator . Besides , I didn't even see her come in . Obviously , neither did Carls . She was still in her own little world . "So , Fredducini . What're'ya thinking about ? " Damn it ! I can't tell her I was thinking about the night we broke up . She'll kill me . I avoided eye contact and said "Uhh ... I was just ... thinking I needed a pretzel ." And I got up and left .

**Sam's POV**

Wow , that hurt .

**Carly's POV**

Unbeknownst (I learnt that word from Kyle) to them , I heard every bit of Sam and Freddie's conversation . Poor Sam looked crushed that Freddie had just walked out and not even really spoken to her . And poor Freddie must be going crazy trying to choose between his future and the girl he loves . Yep that's right , I know . I heard it with both my ears when I brought Sam's pearphone to her , the night they broke up . I have to fix this . But how ?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That my readers is what I want you to answer . What should Carly do next ? How can she help Sam and Freddie ? Do tell , because I am stuck .<strong>

**Review please .**

**Reviews are like Seddie fanfics .**

**Addictive , Sometimes good other times awful , and completely and utterly creative .**


	5. InnerDialogue

**Freddie's Last Choice**

**AN : So , I know this story was supposed to be about Freddie's decision about Sam but I'm going to change it to more of a Carly thing where she goes off on Sam and Freddie for breaking up . Thank you to anonymous reviewer annie for the idea for this story .**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

After Freddie left to 'get a pretzel' I stretched out on his chair and thought about the time he brushed my hair , how he was so loving and gentle and how he was so careful not to pull or tug . It made my eyes well up just thinking about the time we were dating . I have no idea why I said those stupid things in that elevator . STUPID STUPID STUPID ! And when he said that he loved me ... I did one of those really daffodillish girl screams on the inside . I'm just glad that Carls doesn't know that we said that we loved each other . She'd make a big deal out of it and then it would get awkward . Don't get me wrong , I love Carly . But she just likes to get too excited about things .

**Carly's POV**

Ok , so when Freddie gets back from his 'pretzel run' I am going to have severe talk with 'Seddie' . Yep , you guessed it . I am a HUGE Seddie shipper . And I have been ever since I found out that Sam and Freddie kissed that first time . SEDDAAY ! And as GoopyGilbert would say SPAGHETTAAAAAYYY ! I still can't believe that Freddie said that he loved Sam out loud ! And that Sam said other back ! Oh I love my best friends and all their drama !

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ok , so I'm going to get Freddifer back in the next chapter which will be called 'The Talk' . Hopefully that will be up before next week . Love you guys and all your great reviews and inspiration . And thanks again for annie . You really helped me ALOT !<strong>

**Review please !**

**Reviews are like random Seddie love .**

**Out the blue , totally guitar awesome , and completely awww deserving .**


	6. The 'Talk'

**Freddie's Last Choice .**

**AN : So here is 'the Talk' . I have really struggled with this but had to finish it because i have 15 reviews on this story ! Thanks so much guys . I have decided that this will be the penultimate chapter (look it up) .**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Me and Carly had finally come back to the real world and were chatting about Carly's most recent boyfriend , Brad . After the lock in Brad had asked Carly out but she had said no . Then Brad went away for a while and Carly realised that she did like Brad . So , long story short , Carly and Brad are dating . So yeah , anyway , me and Carls were taking about Brad (and his fudge ) when in walked Freddifer . No pretzel to be seen . "Yo Fredwad . Where's the pretzel ?" I asked him . He looked slightly alarmed , actually I'm not surprised . He knew what happened to people that lie to mama . "Uhhh , I ate it ." Riight . Sure you did Freddison .

"Why did you two break up ?" Carly asked . Me and Fredlumps just stared at each other , trying to remember . "We-"

"Nope ! Don't answer that ! I know why . Because your cowards ! Yes , Puckett , this means you . And you can stop smirking Benson , you're no better ! Both of you are complete blind ! There setting right in front on you is the person that is perfect for you . Right there ! And you're throwing it away ! But you guys are probably right , who would want to be with their perfect match , huh ? Who would want a beautiful , fun , caring girl in their life ? Not you Freddie . And who would want a handsome , kind , compassionate boy in their life , a boy that has the courage to tell you he loves you ? Not you Sam . Why can't you see that you need each other ? Is it that hard to love someone ? Really ? Because if it is , I never want to fall in love . Ever ." After Carls finished her rant - very similar to the one at Pini's - she let out a deep sigh and laughed . If it had been anyone else , I would've hit them so hard for laughing at me . But Shay was right , I did need Freddie . The question was , Did he need me too ?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Phewf ! That hurt my thumbs ! Hoped you liked Carlotta's rant . Thanks again to annierocket for giving me the idea . You get ... An OC (other character) in my next Seddie one shot ! Just pm me the name gender and appearance and I will post a story with your character featured ! :)<strong>

**Review please !**

**Reviews are like Seddie fanwars .**

**Unpredictable , chaotic and flipping hilarious . :)**


	7. Tonsil Hockey

**Freddie's Last Choice**

**AN : Ok so this is the last chapter of this story but I may do a sequel ... Hmmm . Keep your eyes peeled for that . This chapter is called 'Tonsil Hockey' . HeHe .**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

After Carly's rant , the brunette left the fire-escape , demanding that Sam and Freddie "TALK !" which had left the two friends in awkward silence mode . Sam slurped loudly on her guava googoo smoothie , while Freddie stared at the floor , the words "Coward" and "Beautiful" spinning around his mind . Nobody spoke .

**Sam's POV**

Ok , to be honest , the silence was getting kinda creepy . But Freddie made no moves to end it so I just slurped my smoothie loudly . I hoped he would say something first , I just couldn't believe that Carly had gone off on one like that . What she said about Freddie was true though , he was kind and compassionate . All the time . Why did I say those stupid things inn that stupid elevator . Why did I ruin the one good thing in my life - besides mine and Carly's friendship - Why am I so stupid ?

**Freddie's POV**

Oh god , Carly knows about me loving Sam . But that's not a bad thing , its good , because it prompted this conversation . Not that I'd call it 'conversation' at the moment , but still , we were both here . I hate what happened in the elevator that night , and I don't know why I agreed with Sam about us 'not clicking' . Of course we click ! We always have , always will . Why am I so stupid that I didn't see that ! I'm supposed to be the straight A student . Even in gym , this year . But anyway , me and Sam need to get back together and I know exactly how to get that to happen .

**General POV**

There was an awkward silence on the fire-escape , and Sam looked longingly at Freddie , willing him to tell her that he still loved her . But instead , he walked away . Over the window ledge , and down the corridor , Sam's eyes watching him all the way .

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe he would do that . Just leave when clearly we need to talk something out . I never thought that Freddie Benson would turn out to be a jerk . But I suppose it shouldn't surprise me . Every guy I've ever dated has been a jerk . Take Jonah for example , he tried to kiss my best friend , while I was upstairs ! And Perfect Pete , who said he didn't mind me being me , but when he saw me eat , turned me away like yesterdays pork chops . Not that there's anything wrong with yesterdays pork chops , but still . And now Freddie ? The guy I've known my whole life , the guy who has always understood me for me has just gone , walked out of my life without so much as a goodbye .

**General POV**

Sam's eyes welled up with tears and she turned her head away from the direction Freddie walked in . She looked out at the Seattle skyscrapers and thought 'would anyone besides Carly miss me ? ' when in walked Freddie . He knelt silently beside her , and started brushing her hair . Sam jumped , but smiled warmly when she saw it was Freddie . 'Does this mean..?' she started . But Freddie interrupted her with a kiss that could set the world on fire . They wrapped each other up in each others arms and stayed that way for a long while .

**-the next day-**

Carly thought she ought to go and check on Sam and Freddie, as they hadn't been down to see her , and she was a bit worried that someone may have 'fallen' from the fire-escape . When she got there , however , she grinned . Sam and Freddie were asleep , wrapped in a tight hug with smiles on their faces .

Seddie was back .

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The end ! Ok so I had this idea . What if I do that chapter and a few more about what might've happened if Freddie hadn't come back in time , or at all . Would Sam've jumped ? Hmmm . You'll have to wait and see . Hope you enjoyed the story ! Please review !<strong>

**Reviews are like all things Seddie .**

**Amazing , Fandabbydozy and totally , completely , absolutely STUPENDOUS !**

**Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed . I luv u !**

**PS. I'm kinda glad I don't have to make up the whole Reviews are like ... anymore . They're really hard to come up with !**


End file.
